Joker After Dark
by xteamfreewill
Summary: Harley spies on Joker...and is left unsure of how she feels.


A/N - this is a first for me (the more mature story), so please be gentle =/ but also honest. Erm...I'd like to warn for non-con oral.\

* * *

When Harley had first procured the factory, that they were currently calling 'home', her beloved had insisted that all of the windows be blacked out. Harley had of course obeyed. It was a shoddy job though, and there were areas where light still got through, and if you had a prying eye, you could see in.

It was shortly after 11pm that Harley's beloved bellowed for her, 'HARLEY! Get in here!', Harley, as always, complied. She entered the room of decay, with a smile plastered to her face, 'You bellowed, Mistah Jay?' Harley cooed. While waiting for her Clown Prince to reply, she started pirouetting - he didn't even look at her. 'Bring me one of them.' was all he rasped at her. Harley stopped, mid twirl, and couldn't hide the look of pure hatred that marred her pretty face. He still hadn't even glanced at her, so he never saw the look. 'Right-o' was the clipped reply. Harley stormed out of the room of decay.

A few months ago, Joker had started ordering her to 'obtain' males, aged between 16-19. It wasn't the strangest request he had ever given her, so Harley had obediently started finding the boys for him. He told her that he wished to torture them, perhaps even ransom them. But he denied her to be present, when he did all of this 'torturing'. Harleen Quinzel had been a very intelligent young woman, her primary downfall being curiosity. Her curiosity about The Joker had led her down a path that had resulted in Harley Quinn being born. Her curiosity is why Harley was outside of the factory, after 11pm, on a rather cold night.

Harley scouted the row of blacked out windows, located the sliver of light from the window furthest left, and crept up to it. She stood on tiptoes, and after some repositioning could see Joker clearly. The boy, his name was Liam, was on his knees. He was completely naked, save for a black beanie pulled over half of his face, that had 2 eye holes crudely cut out of it, and a worn looking blanket tied around his neck, like a cape. The Joker was caressing the boys face, he was saying something to him, but Harley could not hear him. After 10 minutes of watching The Joker touch the boys face, Harley was getting bored, and extremely cold.

She was considering just retreating to her room, when her beloved clown stood up and positioned himself infront of the boy. He unbuttoned his purple, pinstriped pants, and let them drop to pool on the floor around his feet. He was hard, Harley unconsciously licked her ruby red lips. Joker stroked himself twice, then grabbed the back of the boys head, he forced himself into his mouth. Harley was unsure of what she felt - rage, jealousy or desire. She watched as The Joker pistoned into the boys mouth, he was saying something again.

She shifted position slightly, she was able to see the boy more clearly now. The boy in the beanie mask, with a cape, and a flaccid penis. The Joker's movements were becoming erratic, Harley gazed mesmerised as The Joker came in the flaccid boys mouth. Harley still couldn't hear what he was saying, but she swore she saw his lips form the word 'Bats'.

The Joker slumped back into the chair, spent. His pants were still around his ankles. Harley continued to stare, the 'Bat'-boy still hadn't moved a muscle. The Joker reached into his jacket, and produced a silver pistol. He held it casually before the boy, he didn't even flinch. Harley expected the boy to try to run, or at the very least beg for his life...but he just stayed kneeling on the floor. So...accepting. The Joker smiled, it was a cold, ruthless smile. Harley winced as The Joker squeezed the trigger, and the flaccid 'Bat'-boys body crumpled.

Harley's toes were numb, as she turned away from the window, and was surprised to find her belt unbuckled. She composed herself, as she made her way back to the hidden entrance to their 'home'. She plastered a pretty smile on to her face, as always, not knowing if what she felt was lust...or fear.


End file.
